dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikora Stormheart
Stormheart= Nikora Stormheart is one of School of Dragons' original characters and the major villain in the recent Expansions. She's often located in her warship, The Tempest or in some cases, surfing on her Seashocker. Description Nikora's appearance indicates that she is a middle-aged woman. She has medium, black braided hair decorated with beads, brown eyes, and dark skin color. She boasts a facial war paint: a white line going across the face, two white lines on her cheeks, and a thick blue line on her chin. She also wears a thin headband with a blue stone on her forehead. Nikora wears a sleeveless blue dress with white accents and an undershirt of the same color, except it has white Stormheart symbols on the cutibal fossa (inside of the bend of the elbow). She also wears a pair of soft, light green and yellow bracers that extend on the back of her hands. Additionally, she wears brown leggings underneath her dress that extend to the knees, as well as a pair of plated greaves with a four-edged blade at each of its outer side. Most notably, she's the only character who wears sandals. Her weapon of choice is an incurved spear with a blade that has an embedded jewel on both of its sides. In some promotional art, the blade's body consists of two outer teeth whereas, in other promotional art and official in-game model, there are two holes in their place. Personality Nikora is cruel, as she won't hesitate to crush her enemies, and has no respect for life, as shown in Ultimatum. On several occasions, she demonstrates that she won't keep to her word once obtained what she wants. Her only motivation seems to be power and she hates any threat of it being taken away. She is willing to ignore her conflict with Berk to fight off bigger threats. History Aside form being a major villain in later Expansions, not so much is told about Nikora Stormheart's origin as the game kept it as a mystery to the player. The only piece of potential backstory released in the game was briefly mentioned in Wrath of Stormheart during Ultimatum, after the player collected Stormheart's Heirloom, but as per usual, its actual story is left unknown. Locations She can be found on: *Stormheart (Quest-Exclusive) *Dangerous Waters (Quest-Exclusive) *Vanaheim (Quest-Exclusive) *Auction Island (starting from The New Auction Island Quest) In the Game Nikora is a pirate queen who arrived in the Archipelago seeking new business opportunities. She owns a powerful warship, which is named The Tempest, and has several men under her command. Judging from the cages on her vessel, it is clear that Nikora's business is related to dragon hunting. Upon meeting the player, she states that she has no intention to harm Berk or Hiccup, and that she only wants everyone to stay away from her business. However, soon her ill will becomes apparent, as she sets up various traps and battles against the Dragon Trainers. Nikora demonstrates to have deep knowledge of dragons, as she was able to train a Seashocker. In addition, she exploits the properties of Grimora, a dragon parasite, to her advantage. She has several Moldruffles and a Gronckle on her warship to warm the furnace. It is evident that she possesses advanced knowledge in technology, as she can build automatons to help her in her battles. From the The New Auction Island quest in the Wrath of Stormheart expansion, Harald reveals that her ancestors ruled over some islands in the Archipelago centuries ago. On account of this, the inhabitants of Auction Island recognize her as their leader, in an apparently peaceful change of power. Relationships Harald Forkbeard Harald appears to have been Nikora’s guide to archipelago, as in Rise of Stormheart she mentions him talking about the player or the dragon riders as the source of her information. He joined her somewhere in between the events of Return to Dragon Island and the aforementioned expansion pack. Harald respects her greatly and often sings her praises. While it is highly likely she is aware of his betrayals, by Wrath of Stormheart Nikora trusts him enough to allow him to lead an attack, though it is just a distraction. She lets him choose the player to be the messenger between her and Berk. Trivia *Nikora is the third original character in the game, after Skulder the Archaeologist and Harald Forkbeard respectively. *Nikora is the first female villain in the game. *The blade on Nikora's spear highly resembles a dragon tooth. *In Nikora's Game Guide page on the School of Dragons website, the model files of Nikora are called "'mendoza'_stormheart". Mendoza might've been Nikora's beta name before the developers scrapped it. *In the console game Dragons: Dawn of New Riders, she is mentioned in a letter stating that her father, King Stormheart, had been killed. Her younger sister, Eir, is the main antagonist of the game. Gallery In-Game Nikora sormheart.png|Nikora Stormheart on her warship Nikora_auction island.png|Nikora on her throne in Auction Island Seashocker WoS 2.png|Nikora riding a seashocker From School of Dragons' Game Guide page nikora sod model 1.png|Nikora in combat stance nikora sod model 2.png|Arms folded nikora surfing.png|Nikora riding her Seashocker with her warship behind her |-|The Tempest= The Tempest is Nikora's warship. It's a huge vessel, with 2 main decks, with 2 spiked doors on the front. This leaves a sea portion inside the ship, that lets Stormheart trap smaller ships within her vessel. Apparently, the huge ship is moved thanks to steam force, and for this purpose on the central back portion of the ship there is a huge furnace with supposedly water inside, heated up by Moldruffles and Gronckles. Gallery In-Game Tempest 6.png|General view of The Tempest Tempest 5.png Tempest 4.png Tempest 3.png Tempest.png|The Furnace Tempest 2.png|A Moldruffle heating the furnace Tempest 1.png Tempest1.png|The Storm attacking Berk in Wrath of Stormheart Tempest_berk2.png Tempest_berk3.png From School of Dragons' Game Guide page tempest game guide 4.png|View of the warship tempest game guide 1.png|Nikora with some of her crew tempest game guide 2.png|The Tempest's Throne tempest game guide 3.png|View of the warship Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Missing information